Return of the Hybrid
by Werewolf-King
Summary: The 2nd Story involving My Characters Hybrid Mode


The True Nature

It was another laid back day in Konoha Aries and Envy were just sitting around somewhat bored they would have hung out with sakura but she had to work at the konoha hospital that day so they just sit there bored…until Aries came up with the idea to bug the hokage, and since there was nothing better that she could think of envy agreed to it as well. So off they went to bug the hokage but they didn't know that she was expecting this and when they arrived in her office she automatically said "I know what you two are planning and don't even think about it because I have a mission for you two right here". She holds up a piece of paper and they looked at it "it's a capture mission, they didn't have anyone available so your mission is to capture this man" she holds up a picture of a possibly middle aged looking man with a big scar across his face. "His name is Kaiyo and he's very dangerous so don't underestimate him -" Aries interrupts and says "how's he dangerous, looks pretty mild to me." The hokage shakes her head "if you had let me finish I would of explained how, now as I was saying he's very fast and skilled with weapons that are made of metals we didn't even know existed, and it's rumored that he can control the elements and temperatures so be wary of him." She puts the picture down and puts her hands in her lap and notices them still standing there…"well what're you waiting for? Go, you have your assignment now get going." They quickly exit her office and on the way down the stairs envy states "wonder what her problem was that she wanted us to get going so quickly" Aries shrugs his shoulders as a sign he didn't know either. So they continue on out of the building and toward their houses to grab any possible gear they might need for the mission and meet back up later at the main gate and they see shizune there she hands them a piece of paper "what's this?" Aries asks. Shizune replies by saying "the hokage figured one of you two might forget where and what you were doing so she told me to give you these, it's all you need to know about this person and the mission ahead of you" envy then says "oh thanks a lot I guess one of might of forgotten about who we were looking for." She folds it up and tucks it in her pocket, Aries does the same thing, and they continue on their way. After long days of traveling they stopped in a nearby town for the night and both booked separate rooms at the towns' local hotel. They go to their separate rooms and bid each other good night and since Aries is usually up 24-36 hours on average he went right to bed but envy meanwhile stayed up to watch TV and when she got bored of that she popped over to see what Aries was doing and saw that he was already sound asleep on his bed "Figures…-_-"she then goes back to her room and watches TV again till she falls asleep. In the morning as they had requested they are both gotten up at 10:30, and unfortunately Envy had to get Aries up since the staff person couldn't since he was sound asleep, so she went into his room and boomed "get up lazy ass" but instead of getting up he shook his head she then said and said "you either get up now or I show sakura that Yuri collection you have stashed on your computer When we get back" He opens his eyes and bolts right up then "I figured that get you up now c'mon get dressed and lets go" he does so and they continue on their way and don't stop till later when they hear their stomachs growl and decide to stop somewhere for lunch. They decide to stop at a nearby ramen shop for lunch and after there they decide on just relaxing for the rest of the day instead of going any further. They had just been sitting quietly when Aries said "so…what do you want to do till we're ready to go again?" envy replied with a shrug and said "I don't know this was your idea remember smart ass" Aries responded "oh yeah…duh" envy then responds to herself "dumbass…" and shakes her head later on Aries comes up with the idea for tree climbing races and since there was nothing better to do she agreed to it, and since Aries was more experienced with it he not very easily won the majority of the races which after they were done with that left them tired so they decided to camp there at that spot for the night and as usual Aries took the all-night watch while envy slept peacefully. The next morning after they got up and had some breakfast, after that they continued on their way and didn't stop till they reached the town in which the guy they were tracking was rumored to be from. They reach the town and once they check into the hotel they start going around and asking if anyone has seen or recognizes the guy, unfortunately no one seems to know who it is and are about to give up when they get a tip saying he was seen just outside of town not that long ago. So with the tip fresh in their mind they head to where he was last seen, unfortunately when they get there he's not there and are about to turn around and head back to the town when there's a sinister laughter behind them, but when they turn to see who's laughing they turn to see who laughed they don't see anyone but notice that a strange fog is starting to form. "That's weird" Aries states "I don't recall seeing that fog before…wonder where it ca-. "He's cutoff as he's struck from behind with what feels like a tidal wave of force and as he tries to get up from the blow he's hit with another blast of water which almost causes him to black out but he manages to stay conscious until he feels a fist hitting square in the jaw from below which knocks him out cold. Envy who was shrouded in a thick impenetrable fog doesn't know what is happening with Aries and when the fog lifts she notices him on the ground not moving some several feet away. "Aries!" she shouts and goes over to check on him and checks his vitals and when she find he's just out cold she lets out a sigh of relief but tenses when she hears that same laugh behind her but yet when she looks around she sees no one she shouts "whoever the fuck you are show yourself!" he come out of the fog chuckles and says "my what a pretty young lady you are, shame I have to dispose of you…" he seems to disappear and delivers a straight shot to her back but misses as she dodges and counters his hit at the last second which sends him flying but he rights himself before he crashes into the tree. "My your feistier than I expected but no matter you won't counter me again" he again seems to disappear but this time appears to her side and unleashes a blast of air powerful enough to strip the bark off a tree and as envy prepares herself to dodge it he appears behind her and backhands her just as she turns around which sends her skidding back several feet. She rubs her cheek and says "ok now you're dead punk and this time it's personal because it's one thing to hurt my best friend but it's another thing to hit a lady…" she is about to attack when she sees Aries stir. Aries wakes up and for some reason sees envy on the ground in what he thinks is in critical shape and this pushes him to his limit and he loses control over his emotions and begins getting really angry and begins to change. Envy sees this and thinks he's going werewolf so she turns back to face the dude and says "you're fucked now punk, because you pissed off the wrong people" he doesn't look stirred and motions for her to bring and before she can start going towards him she feels an evil presence coming from behind her and says "oh no…that can't be what I think it is" she turns around and sees that a dark red aura around because unfortunately Aries has already started to change from werewolf to hybrid mode. "Aries…no" she says and backs away from him slowly. As the transformation finishes he lets out a roar that's so loud that envy has to cover her ears for protection. Not fazed at all Kaiyo disappears but when he reappears behind the beast that is Aries he attempts to hit him but his arm is caught and is twisted sharply in the opposite direction and as he screams out in pain he feels himself being thrown and as he attempts to right himself Aries appears behind him and grabs him by the throat and before Aries snaps it envy cries out "Aries! Don't do it" he looks her way and throws him into a nearby tree and begins to head towards envy. "Aries…I'm fine now please stop this you've done your job." He doesn't seem to hear her and continues forward but stops and envy thinks he's stopping but realizes that's not the case when she sees dragon like wings emerge from his back and he takes to the skies and begins to charge towards envy but she doesn't even flinch and stands firm while he charges at her and when she sidesteps his charge he rights himself in the sky and opens his mouth and energy begins to circulate around him similar to when naruto went 4-tails against orochimaru and after enough seemed accumulate he let out a blast that decimated any part of land it hit and thankfully it only just scathed envy but she still grasped her arm in pain and started to cry as a tear rolled down her cheek. Aries oblivious to this started to gather energy again but instead of letting it out in once concentrated blast he let it out in bursts of what appeared to be lightning bolts and while many of them struck envy even in vital spots she still stayed firm and cried out "Aries…please stop this" still not satisfied that he had done his job he again charged towards her but this time raised an arm as if he were going to hit her but when just as he swung at her she caught his arm and pulled him in and hugged him and while he struggled she said "hush it's ok Aries I'm fine now and slowly but surely he began to settle down and as he began to return to normal she stopped crying but still held him and when he was back to normal his clothes were torn in multiple places and he had unusual looking burns on his skin and before he blacked out he said "ow…" and after taking Aries back to the hotel she returned for Kaiyo and he was conscious but before she collected him she took a sample of some of the water that remained that was near Aries when he was out and put it in a vial for safekeeping and when she approached Kaiyo he backed away some still favoring his arm and envy said "you're lucky, if I hadn't distracted him you would be dead" he had a shocked expression on his face and she then knocked him out and put him over her shoulder and when they came she turned him over to the right authorities and before leaving the town she collected Aries who was still out and hurried as fast as she could back to the hidden leaf village where she dropped him off at konoha hospital and stayed with him and when sakura came to visit she exclaimed aloud "Aries!" but was stopped by envy when she rushed over to him envy said "relax, doctors say he should be fine" sakura relaxed then asked "so…how long has he been out?" envy looked at the sleeping Aries and then said "about three days now and I know the doctors said he'd be fine but I'm starting to get worried but I think I know how to wake him up." She went over to his side and whispered in his ear "Aries…sakura's here and she's wearing nothing but a thong." She notices a trickle of blood come down from his nose and she smirks as she realizes he's fine and then as Aries wakes up sakura rushes over and gives him a big hug he says "whoa this is nice and all but what for?" envy responds and says "well she like me are glad you're ok by the way doctors asked me to ask you when you woke up if you remembered anything. Aries thinks about it for a second and says "other than seeing you on the ground not moving not knowing if you were injured or even alive or not know I don't remember anything about it. "hm…" envy states and Aries asks"hm what?" envy replies and says "just like the last time" sakura then states "wait this has happened before?" envy replies and says "yes just once though…but that's a story I care not to remember…" and after that she explains to both of them what she had saw happen and after she finishes the story Aries exclaims "wow…did I really do that?" envy nods and he sort of falls back on the bed in astonishment. "So…" Aries finally says "what was in that water that made me hallucinate like that?" envy responds by pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him. He reads then sets it down "heh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it was a type of hallucinogen that works only in water and activates when it makes contact with exposed skin, but damn I'm still in shock that I went hybrid again…but hopefully I won't be pushed to that point ever again." Envy and sakura both nod in agreement. Later on when they report to the hokage for the reward tsunade says to Aries "so hybrid mode huh?" Aries shudders and replies "don't remind me…" so after they receive their due payment Aries and Envy leave there and nobody neither spoke of nor mentioned that situation from that point on.


End file.
